


14 Minutes

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But does human sex really only last fourteen minutes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Minutes

 

  
"Is it true that human intercourse lasts fourteen minutes?" Karkat asked, raising an eyebrow at the heir of breath. John's mouth dropped open and he dropped his book into his lap, trying to say something.

  
"Who told you that?"John asked, cheeks flushing a bright red. "I mean, does Rose just go around giving you random sex tips?"

  
"Sometimes. But that's not the point." Karkat put his hands on his hips. "Is it true?" John rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up in his chair.

  
"Karkat, I mean, well scientifically speaking that's the average, but it depends on the person." John stuttered and stumbled over his words. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

  
"Well we're going to move past this awkward state of pale that we've dropped into, at least that's what I fucking assume. But I could be wrong considering you can't answer a fucking question without being weird about it." Karkat threw his hands up in the air.

  
"Karkat, look. Human sex lasts longer then that." John grabbed his crossed arms and drug him over. "I promise." John pulled the shorter troll down to him and kissed his lips gently. Karkat snorted and carded a hand through the human's thick hair. "Quick question though- how long does it take for a troll to, you know."

  
"Hm. Not sure. We don't exactly creep around and make a scientific study about it or anything." Karkat's eyes traveled down John's face, and his hands were soft as they grabbed the heir's chin. John smiled at him, and Karkat captured John's lips with his, moving his hand to gently grip the back of John's head. Karkat swiped his tongue along John's bottom lip and received and unexpected squeak in return. John opened his lips so that the troll could push his serpentine tongue into his mouth.

  
"Ha," John chuckled in a breathless tone as Karkat broke the kiss. "Uh, did you mean you wanted to move past the awkward state of pale right now-" Karkat covered his mouth with his own. He moved his hand from the back of John's head to run a claw down the shell of his ear. A gentle shiver was his award. "-I'll take that as a yes."

  
"John, could you let me kiss you for two seconds without trying to talk?" Karkat asked, tugging on his ear playfully.John laughed at him again, and Karkat rolled his eyes. This time, John iniated the kiss, rolling Karkat's bottom lip between his teeth; diving into his mouth slowly and sweetly. He was careful of the fangs that decorated the warm cavern, battling with the trolls tongue. Karkat easily won, once again grabbing the back of John's head and holding it in place as he properly made out with the heir. He used his free hand slip down John's neck and his shirt.

  
The two had felt each other up before, but stopped right before the pants came off-- John had felt too uneasy to go on. Steeling himself, he repeated that tonight he'd go through with it. And if he suddenly felt it was too much, he trusted Karkat to stop. The troll always had before.

  
"I asked Rose about something else. Come on." Karkat pulled him up and led him back to their bedroom. On their way, they passed the cream colored walls covered in photographs of their friends. The odd, framed posters that John had insisted on putting on the walls stared at them as they passed in a creepy, unsettling way.  
The walls of their room were white with dark curtains, so blue they were almost black. The were covering the windows and making it impossible for light to enter the room from outside. Karkat pushed John on to the bed, and John made a small sound of fright, his legs hanging off the bed.

"You're awfully feisty." John joked, trying to calm his nerves, and Karkat gently pet his thigh, before pushing his legs apart and pressing a kiss at the crotch of John's pajama like God-Tier pants. John gasped out of a mix of arousal and shock,feeling a wet tongue lick at the thin material. "K-Karkat, what are you up to down there?" Karkat did answer, properly soaking the front of John's pants and John let out a confused whimper. Claws walked up his thighs and reached the hem of his pants. Fingers gently hooked under the elastic and Karkat moved to pull them down, catching the blue briefs on the way down.

"Wow, that's fucking weird." Karkat murmured to himself. "I mean, I was expecting it, but it still looks strange." John, realizing he was now half naked, and he blushed violently, going to cover himself up. Before he could, his obvious erection was in Karkat's hand and the troll was gently pumping it. He received a low groan from John, who flopped on the bed, giving up. Karkat took this as a good sign and ran his thumb across the tip, watching as John's eye's slid half-mast. Karkat leaned forward and carefully licked it, getting a sharp gasp. Karkat smirked and carefully took the tip in his mouth, curling his lips around his teeth so that he didn't hurt John.

"Fuck." John breathed, looking down at the troll between his knees that was carefully giving him the best (only) fellatio he'd ever received in his life. Karkat groaned as John made repetitive noises of pleasure,getting high off the John's enjoyment of the act. Karkat gripped John's thighs and moved them apart a little bit more. He turned his head as he moved his mouth up and down in a steady bob, feeling it thicken between his lips, not knowing what was to come. John grabbed at the duvet, swallowing and panting. "K-Karkat, wait-" Karkat heard just before he got a mouth full of cum. Karkat pulled away and spat viciously.

"That was rude." Karkat told John.

"Hey, I warned you." John told Karkat in defense, but the troll narrowed his eyes, grabbing John's chin.

"You're lucky it didn't taste bad." Karkat told him, licking his lips and crawling on top of him. "Move up on the bed, I can't fuck you like this." John did as he was told, swallowing as Karkat moved with him in slow, predatory movements. Karkat's eyes never strayed from John's face.

"I didn't mean to you know-" John started weakly, and Karkat growled gently, getting him to shut up.

"It's fine." Karkat grabbed his wrists and stopped him in the center of the bed, pressing his lips to the small juncture between John's neck and collarbone, mouthing the flesh there. Their crotches met with a rough thrust, and John gasped, still sensitive. Beneath Karkat's jeans, something was moving.  
"Haha, what do you have in there?" John asked, and Karkat nipped at his ear.  
"Why don't you take off my pants and find the fuck out." Karkat suggested, working his hands up John's shirt, mapping the pale skin. John's mouth went dry, and he placed his hands on Karkat's hips, kneading his hips and getting a gentle trill in return. Karkat pushed John's shirt up and they spent a good five minutes detangling John's glasses from his shirt before it was off. Karkat's hands were then back on his chest, playing with the nipples teasingly as John worked off the trolls pants slowly. He was half-wanting to stop, half-wanting to see what was under Karkat's jeans first. Rose might of told Karkat all he needed to know, but neither she nor Kanaya was forth-telling about troll anatomy. "It's not going to bite you, asshat." Karkat told him dryly,and John pulled them all the way down, boxers and all. A thick, squirming tentacle was wriggling around, shrinking a little when the cold air hit it.

"Well that's different." John commented. "Can I...?" Karkat nodded, and John gently took it in his hand, marveling at the warmth and the slick, watered-down red liquid that was coating it. He drew his hand along it carefully, and Karkat chirped, placing a hand over John for leverage. "Would it be rude to say that I want that in me...like right now?" Karkat snorted.

"Dumbass." Karkat pressed their mouths together in a strong, passionate kiss. "That's exactly what's going to happen anyway." Karkat pulled off his shirt and John pressed his hands to the grey flesh.

"You are stacked. You need to wear something tighter then that sweater, show off these bad boys." John teased Karkat as the troll kissed a line down his jaw. Karkat's...bulge? Wrapped around his cock and squeezed, getting a strangled groan from John. Karkat let it twirl around the heir's cock a few times, effectively causing it to become erect once more. "I, ah, don't think we'll need lube, you seem pretty wet down there."

"Lube? What the fuck is that?" Karkat asked, and John reveled in the fact that Karkat didn't know everything about human copulation.

"Normally, when two males have sex they need it, since they don't have a vagina." John explained, Karkat snorted and reached between them, removing his bulge from John's.

"If you feel uncomfortable, tell me." Karkat told John softly, and John nodded. Karkat redirected his bulge to John's puckered, slightly tense hole. Karkat narrowed his eyes in focus as the tip gently wriggled in, finding John to be a perfect place to go. John gasped as it pushed into him, stretching his walls and wriggling around, exploring almost. It slid across something that made John see stars and he arched off the bed.

"Karkat." John breathed, chest heaving as it pushed further into him.

"Are you okay?" Karkat asked, grabbing John's hips. John tilted his head up, glasses slightly fogged up.

"Fuck me, please." John puffed out, and Karkat's mouth went dry. He grabbed John's hips.

"Do you even know what it's like to be fucked?" Karkat asked.

"No, but I want you to teach me." John puffed, and Karkat growled, placing a hand beside John's head.

"Then you're about to be fucking schooled." Karkat growled, nipping at his ear. John let out a satisfied groan as Karkat began to piston into him, the tentacle like bulge twisting and writhing while he did so. John grabbed at Karkat's shoulders, blunt, chewed nails digging into the tough skin of the troll. Karakt kissed his cheek, hips moving in sharp thrusts, never stuttering as he moved within the heir.

"Karkat, fuck." John threw his head back and Karkat took the change to place his lips against John's neck, nipping at his adam's apple and catching him by surprise.

"You're mine, you realize that?" Karkat growled, pushing John's legs up so he could penetrate deeper. "Every inch of your body is mine now."John swallowed and nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence at this point. "Do you understand me?" John nodded, and Karkat kissed him savagely, grabbing John's erection.

\----

John woke up aching,unable to turn over. Karkat growled when he tried, and John realized that Karkat's bulge was still in him.

"Don't you even think about fucking moving. We're locked together right now. It's a troll thing." Karkat told him. John scrunched his nose in distaste, feeling sticky and uncomfortable.

"But I feel disgusting." John whined, and Karkat tugged his ear.

"You think I like laying here unable to move?" Karkat growled, kissing the small patch of tender skin under John's ear. "Just lay still." John sighed and felt Karkat's arms wrap around him. "Go back to bed for another hour or two."

"I love you." John told Karkat.

"I love you too." Karkat murmured into his ear. "Now go back to sleep." John recieved a small kiss to his jaw and he smiled. That went a lot better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> See more of my work and my new novel on Tumblr, [here](http://iggy-master-of-all.tumblr.com/).


End file.
